


Only a Thousand years

by Mika3451



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika3451/pseuds/Mika3451
Summary: One thousand years before Godric their was Moira. A young fairy that was turned vampire by a vampire that wanted to follow in Lilth's footsteps. Then Moira meet Godric and wanted to make him her own. But her possessive maker took Godric away and made him into death. Follow the story of a fairy turned vampire as she loses all that she is in a dark world. Oc/Godric.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold biting wind whips across the land ripping a fur hood off of a young figure, freeing their long, curly, flaming red locks that glow in the light of the moon. The breeze carries the scent of the young figure to me, the sweet, almost honey smell has my fangs dropping and my body moving before I can stop myself. Appearing in front of the young one, my eyes rake over their body. A young woman no older than twenty-three winters stands before me, her bright green eyes match the rolling green hills of this country. Skin pale as milk covered in tiny tan dots that start at the corner of her wide eyes and cover her button nose. Her form is curvey with wide child baring hips that make my mouth water.

“What are you?” I growl out past my fangs flashing behind her and burying my nose in her neck and hair and grabbing one of her breasts that overflows  my hand.

 

“ _ What are you? _ ” The young woman's light voice caresses my ears making my dick harden at her strange words. Pressing myself against her, I lick her neck while my free hand grabs her fur coat. Ripping it open, I turn her with a blinding speed that has her grabbing my shoulders to keep from falling. A wicked smirk spreads across my face as I rip open her furs exposing her soft pink sex. In a flash I insert two fingers causing her to gasp at the intrusion.

“ _ Stop!”  _ She yells in that strange language. Laughing I bury my face in her neck drinking in her sweet scent as I continue my assault, adding another finger and pumping faster into her warmth. The slurping of her fluids has my cock standing at attention only for her hand to shot out and connect with my cold cheek. Growling, I rip off my pants, before lifting her into the air and sheathing my cock inside her warm heat. Groaning I wrap her legs around my hips before biting into her neck causing her lovely voice to scream for me. Sweet, warm, blood floods my mouth reminding me of the honey mead of my people. Her blood fills me with a warmth I haven't felt since I was alive. Soft, panting, lust filled moan fills my ears making my hips slam into her own. Laying her onto the soft lush green grass I start to take her like the beast I am. After hours taking her in the dirt and grass like an animal, her moaning/ begging in that gibberish language starts to quiet down as her heartbeat start to slow. Ripping myself away from her liquid sunlight blood, I bite into my wrist before shoving it to her lips.

 

“You, my wild rose, will be my first child. You will be a companion of death. You WILL walk with me through the world, through the dark. I’ll teach you all that I know. I’ll be your father, brother, child, and you will be mine.” I say as her heart slows to almost stopping. Looking up at the setting moon I know I have to move quickly. Ripping my wrist away from her pink lips, my blood falls down her chin landing on her plump, perfect breasts. Lifting her into my arms I take off. The green hills of this land rush past me as I race the sun. Stopping under a tall yew tree, I sit her pale form beside me. Turning to the tree I use my speed to dig a nice sized hole in between the roots. Once it is deep enough for the both of us to not be touched by the sun I grab her body and lay it in the grave. Moving fast I bury the both of us, making sure both of us are both fully covered before burrowing my way down to her. Pressing my form against her back, I wrap my arms around her tucking her small body into my own I take note that her head rests just under my chin as the day rest takes me.

  
  


Somewhere in Rome 52 BC

The slave market

 

Warm sunlight dances across my pale freckled shoulders. A gentle breeze carries many different smells of the market to my sensitive nose, picking up my long, curly flaming hair I have kept since I was turned in the process. Dry hot sand crushed under my tanned sandals as I follow the orders of my maker to buy new slaves. My lips pulled down in a frown as I see a man beating a slave for dropping a basket. White, hot, anger filled me demanding I defined the man only for the clink of my own collar to remind me of my place. The scent of my blood reached my nose, while my thighs ached from the hours of my maker having his way with my body. Walking past the scene I feel the shame fill my soul as I find the slavers block. Pushing my way through the crowd I stand in the front as the auctioneer took his place in the center of the stage.

“Alright everybody! I have the next round of slaves! A fresh batch.” The large man coos, his cold calculating eyes scanning over the master's taking in their clothing before finding their purses. He might as well get on his knees for my master while he's at it. With a wave of his hand his lackys drag on the next batch of slaves.

“This batch is straight from Gaul! Born and bred to be hard workers. We’ll start the bidding in a few moments at one hundred denarius.” He yells allowing the masters to look over the slaves. Stepping forward, I walk the line looking over each and everyone from head to toe. Stopping at the end of the line, my eyes land on two young boys no older than fourteen winters. Dark brown hair falls down past their shoulders. Light muddy blue eyes meet mine as one of the boys looks up at me without fear. Feeling something inside me change I knew I wanted to make this boy that would look into the eyes of death into my own. 

“Well what do you think your master will think Moira?” The slaver purrs in my ear reaching out to touch my hip. Stepping away I turn to face the man.

 

“Gaius would love to have this whole lot. I’ll give you four hundred denarius.” I say keeping my face neutral while the slaver looks over the boys with intrentist.

 

“But my girl, these slaves are the cream of the Gaul crop. I would ask for six hundred denarius. Unless of course you were willing to trade something else?” He purrs running a finger down my arm. Jerking away from his touch I hold out my coin purse.

 

“Six hundred denarius no more, and I will take them now.” Stepping away from the man I stand in front of my maker’s new toys.

“All of you now belong to Gaius the lion. I am the head slave in our masters home. From now on you will answer to Gaius or myself.” I yell out in Gaul watching as the new slaves stare at me taking in this new information.

“Now follow me and we will head back to our masters home.” I say taking the end of the chin near the two boys. Turning I give the chain a slight tug edging the slaves to follow me, leaving behind the filth of slavers. The soft mumbles of Gaulish back and forth between the two boys reaches my ears each word perfectly clear as they try to be quiet.

 

“Godric what are you thinking?” The taller one snaps out.

 

“What do you mean Remus?” the boy that meet my eyes, Godric asks looking at his companion.

 

“I know what you're thinking but she's one of them. We need to get back to our village.” Remus all but hisses at his companion.

 

“We could take her with us. I’ve never seen someone with her looks before.” Godric whispers back, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on my back I keep walking forward.

“I’m going to ask her name.” He declares only for his friend to grab his arms.

 

“Godric, do not.”

 

“What is your name?” Following the path I have memorized in the two years we have lived here I look at the boy out of the corner of my eyes. A feeling for pride fills my chest. ‘Yes he will be my child’ I think before opening my mouth.

 

“Do you fear nothing little one?” I ask watching as the other boy grabs his arm trying to get his to stop his questions.

 

“No, I fear nothing.” He says puffing up his chest trying to look older than he was. A small smile twitched at my lips at I look forward again.

 

“Our master has renamed me Moira. I no longer remember my true name, beaglaoich.” I say leading us up a hill to our masters home.

 

“My name is Godric, this is my friend Remus.” He says as the door opens to my prison.

 

“Remember your names young ones, because in this place that is all you’ll ever keep.

 

The day flies by with teaching the new ones the house rule and warning them to never break them. Before I know it the sun has set and I feel my maker calling me. In an instant, I run through the villa with my vampire speed. Down the stairs I rush as I feel the call again, stopping at his door I knock before stepping in.

 

“Moira, What took you so long?” He asks standing naked in front of me, his cock hard and begging for attention. 

 

“I’m sorry, Gaius. I was conducting the new slaves on the house rules.” I say only for his hand to lift, his finger curls motioning me towards him. Once I’m in arms reach he grabs a handful of my hair, tugging my head to the side his fangs click out.

 

“You know I hate it when you leave my side.” He growls in a possessive way, his free hand travels up my side to the clasp of my simple tunic. I feel the material pool around my feet as his lips find my neck leaving a soft fanged kiss. Releasing my hair, he steps away from me to head over to a chair.

“Come my child, I have a gift for you.” He beckons me over to him. Taking slow steps I stop to stand in front of my maker only for him to flash away and reappearing as I feel rich silk draped over my body. Stepping away he reviles a mirror. A white chiton edged in gold hugs my body while an emerald green stola that matches my eyes drapes over on shoulder and under my other arm before coming back around to be held together by a golden pin in the shape of a lion.

“Well, my child. What do you think?” He asks watching my face closely. 

 

“It is beautiful, my maker.” I say only to hear excited clapping of his hands.

 

“I am glad you like it. Now” He says appearing dressed in a white toga with a matching blood red stola of his own.

“Let us see what you have brought me from the slavers this time, my wild rose.”


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 

-Louisiana 2003- 

 

“Why the hell are we doing this?!” The loud barking voice of one woman fills the ballroom causing everyone else to turn her way with stony faces. Her blond hair cut short in a retro bob style hangs around her older face giving her a look of a working housewife from the 80s. A nice two piece suit clings to her figure.

 

“Because Nan, The new queen of Louisiana is the oldest vampire alive in the United States. No one will follow us and our Authority’s ideas unless the queen agrees.” The magister says causing a dark skinned man standing around six foot two with bright blue eyes looks at the two with a board look as they enter the room.

 

“Phillippe. You're not a sherif, what are you doing here?” Nan snaps causing a tall blonde to snicker at her.

 

“If you know his name then you'll know Phillippe here is one of the Queens enforcers. And I would be careful of what you say in these halls. Every vampire in this room is loyal to her majesty.” The blonde says looking at nan out of the corner of his bright blue eyes.

“After all she didn’t get her title of the queen of mercy without reason.”

 

“Eric Northman.” She sneers causing the other vampires around him to glare at the woman.

 

“If I were you I would watch what I say, Nan, no one in this room really cares for you.” A short Chinese woman glares before facing forward.

“She's coming.”

 

The sharp sounds of heels clicking against tile fills the ballroom causing everyone in the room to tense. Two large oak doors slam open banging against the drywall causing it to crack as a woman no older than twenty-three barges into the room with a dark look on her face. An emerald green sundress hangs around her curvy frame, her long fiery red curls flow around her like a river of red. Her bare feet slap against the cool tile as two people follow her every move. The first is a young man that just barely stands above her height of five foot eight. His features matching the woman in an eerie family resemblance. His own face is blank while the woman's screams her anger. The other person is a older looking woman of fifty-five. Dark black straight hair with silver streaks hangs just past her oval shaped face. Honey colored eyes look down at a notebook that is held in her finely manicured hands. The older looking womens black heels click on the tile as the younger woman plops herself on a large throne like chair that sits towards the head of the room. Her bright forest green eyes meet everyone's in the room before resting on Nan Flanagan and the Magister.

 

“Magister, would you kindly explain to me what the fuck the Authority is thinking and why I should even want to waste a second of my time on this?” She demands.

 

“Your majesty, The Authority believes with the invention of True Blood we don't-”

 

“I'm aware of what the Authority feels on True Blood after all who do you think helped in its creation.” The queen says her unblinking eyes never leaving the Magister’s own.

  
  


“But it was a human who-” Nan says her face and voice full of confusion only for the queen to burst out in laughter, her green eyes leave the Magister for the first time.

 

“Oh young one,” She says in a way that makes everyone even Eric Northman, one of Louisiana’s oldest sheriff's, feel like a child.

“It was through the human that True blood was put together, but don't be mistaken, I made it a reality.” 

 

“But the Authority-” Nan starts only for the queen to lose her humor filled look to glare at the woman.

 

“Rosita who is this woman that dares to question me?” The queen asks only for her left hand to step forward, looking at the notebook in her hands she answers.

 

“Nan Flanagan a puppet of the Authority, and soon to be the face of vampire kind if we “Come out of the coffin” so to speak.” She says causing the queen to hum.

 

“Nan Flanagan, I would suggest you hold your tongue from this point on unless you want to lose it.” She growls before resting her eyes back on the Magister.

 

“Now, Alonso, please explain to me what those foolish children are doing.”

  
  


-Rome 52 bc-

 

Days pass in the blink of an eye for me. Before I know it the new slaves have been in my maker’s home for two months. Thinking on this I feel my maker’s hips slamming into me from behind in a blinding fury. My fingers tangle in the bed sheets as he has his way. My mind distancing itself from what is happening to my body, a trick I picked up over my thousand years with my maker. His growls fill my ears as his hand clamps down on the back of my neck.

“Fuck!” He roars slamming into me one last time causing me to release a squeak as he finishes. Leaning down he kisses the back of my neck down to my shoulder blade.

“I love you, my wild rose.” He coos in my ear before slapping my ass.

“Now go clean yourself up.” He says waving me off. Without hesitation I flash away to the bathing house. Sliding into one of the full tubs of water I soak in its warmth trying to ignore the pain of my body only for soft footsteps to reach my ears. The foot falls stop just behind one of the many pillars of the room. Their heartbeat picks up speed like one of the drums from my people, making my feet twitch wanting to dance. Their strong scent of arousal fills my nose with their sweet scent.

 

“You can come out.” I purr turning my to face the pillar their hiding behind. Slowly the young boy, Godric, reveals himself. My eyes rake over his naked form taking in the tattoos of his tribe that cover his body, before they land on his cock standing at attention. Waving my hand I beckon him over.

“Come Godric, join me.” I say sliding over and leaning my head back on the stone floor behind me. He hesitates for a moment before walking towards me, slipping into the water he sits next to me. Silence hangs thickly around us while I try to relax only to feel his eyes on my body.

“What is it Godric?” I ask keeping my eyes closed causing him to jump.

 

“Moira, does the master always treat you like this?” He asks resting his hand on my cheek. His warmth fills my cheek and spreads through my body at his soft touch. In a flash I'm straddling his lap, our sexs just barely touching.

 

“Beaglaoich, do not ask questions that you do not wish the answers to.” I growl meeting his eyes with my own. A bright red blush covers his cheeks.

 

“Wh-what does that mean? Beaglaoich?” He asks as I lean into his neck, trailing my tongue up his throat to his ear I whisper.

 

“Beaglaoich, is a word from my people. It means little hero.” Moving my hips to rub our sexs together causing Godric to lean his head back, exposing his neck to me as he moans.

“Do you wish to learn what the master does to me? I promise I'll be gentle with you.” I whisper rubbing against him again. His hands find my breasts squeezing them he moans out his answer. Brushing my lips against his neck I feel my fangs extend. With a swift motion I buck my hips bringing him inside me for the first time, while biting into his neck. His gasp full of surprize and pleasure fills my ears as my own moan rumbles through my chest. His rich blood fills my mouth like one of the sweetest wines.

 

“Ah! Mo bandia! Tá mé mise!” (My Goddess! I'm Yours!)

 

-Louisiana 2003-

-Eric Northman’s Pov-

 

“Well?” The Queen demands causing every vampire in the room to jump at her raised voice.

 

“My queen, I have no idea what the Authority is thinking. All I do is enforce our laws, my queen. But I know that they plan on announcing our presence to the world with or without you.” He says only for every vampire’s fangs to click out as they all hiss at the two.

 

“How dare they!!” The deep voice from next to the throne has myself along with everyone else to turn their heads to face the queen’s right hand.

 

“Calm yourself, my child.” She says in a warm mothering tone.

 

_ “But mother! They clearly do not respect you! Or all your long years-”  _ He yells throwing his arm out to the magister speaking in an ancient language they only seem to know. 

 

_ “Enough, my son. All shall be right.”  _ She soothes resting her hand on his arm.

“Alonso, you are sure of this.” She asks in a calmer voice.

 

“Yes, my queen.” He answers, sighing heavily she looks over in my direction before shaking her head.

“While I am pleased to see all of you jump to my defence, it is not needed young ones. Retract your fang. Megastir Alonso, and Ms Flanagan are just doing the jobs the authority has placed upon them.” She says before standing up.

“I wish to think on how to proceed on this. We will meet again in a weeks time when I have made my decision. Until then young ones, Eric we had other matters to discuss.”  


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


-Chapter 3-

-Modern day Dallas Texas Fionnghuala’s pov-

 

Stepping out of a black limo I stand in front of hotel Camilla, my child is by my side in an instant.

“Mother, are you sure about this? You two haven't seen each other in a over a thousand years, how do you know he's even the same person?” He asks as we pass the threshold of the building. A soft smile spreads across my lips.

 

“That's the thing my child, I know he’s not the same.” I say pulling out my cell to text the thorn in my side.

 

“Is that the queen of Louisiana?” A hushed whisper of one of the many vampires in the room fills the air as others soon follow.

 

“The Queen of Mercy.”

 

“What’s she doing here?”

 

“Is that her prodigy?”

 

“It’s Doninas!”

 

“The knight!”  The whispers continued as I look at my phone only to catch a scent I could never forget. Looking up I race up the stairs as my child calls after me.

 

“Mother! Stop! Fuck!” He yells following me only to abruptly stop right behind me.

 

“Do you have any Fucking Idea of the Pr mess you just made!” Nan’s voice hits my ears causing me to growl.

“Shit.” My son whispers as I throw open the door, strutting into the room like I own the place, drawing everyone's attention.

 

“Your Majesty! What a unexpected surprize.” Nan says as Eric stands only to drop to his knees in front of me, keeping his eyes on the ground. Looking down at my most trusted sherif, I pat the top of his head as my eyes meet _his_ wide muddy river eyes.

 

“Godric” I whisper before kneeling in front of him. “ _Oh my heart and soul! What have they done to you.”_ I whisper in Gaul pressing my hand to his cheek, his own hand rest on top of mine.

“Leave us!” I say keeping my eyes on his.

 

“Your Majesty I’m not-”

 

“Leave now Nan.” I order not breaking eye contact. Hearing the door close, I grab his head with both hands trying to contain my tears.

 

“Fionnghuala.” He whispers not believing his eyes, one of his hands brush my hair out of my face before resting on my cheek.

“You're really here. After everything I did, you’re still here.” He whispers before I grab him, in a flurry of motion I lay myself on the couch resting Godric’s body on top of mine. He head tucked into my neck as I lock my arms around him.

“My Goddess.” He whispers kissing my neck while I run one of my hands over his back, the other through his hair.

 

“Whatever it is you plan to do, Beaglaoich. You can not follow through with it. I can not bare it.” I whisper kissing his forehead.

 

\- Rome 52 bc-

  


Time means nothing to a vampire, one moment you could be looking at a child the next and old crown. But like the other side of a coin, when you have all of eternity you learn to value your time with creatures of lesser lives. In what seemed like a blink of an eye for me was two years for Godric, and in those years he has grown. Looking away from his toned form that I always seem to crave, I notice my maker’s eyes lingering on his form as well.

“Moira” He calls in his soft voice.

“Tell me, how old is that boy right there?” He asks pointing at Godric.

 

“Master Gaius, Godric is now sixteen winters.” I whisper looking away from my master knowing whatever he plans for My Beaglaoich will not be good.

 

“Hm, he looks simply delectable don’t you think?” He asks with that mad lust filled gleam in his eyes looking up at me with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

“Moira, how would you like a brother?” He asks not really waiting to hear what I have to say. Standing up he turns to place his hand on my cheek before it slides down the side of my breasts and waist to rest on my hip. My eyes glance past him to see Godric glaring at my maker’s back.

 

“Of course my maker.” I answer looking back into his dark eyes, his lips crash onto mine forcing them to mold to his. His presence is overwhelming as he takes what he wants from me. Breaking the kiss he looks into my eyes then my maker is gone. Taking an unneeded breath, I try to calm my nerves as Godric looks away from me in anger. Listening to make sure my maker is truly gone, I use my speed to flash in front of him.

 

“Come.” I whisper taking his hand leading him away from prying eyes. Ducking into the barn I pull us into one of the stables.

 

“Moira?” He asks tangling our fingers together, feeling a warm fluttering feeling that only he gives me fill my chest I turn to press him against one of the stable walls.

 

“My beaglaoich,” I whisper kissing his neck causing him to moan as my tongue darts across his flesh.

 

“Moira, what are you doing?” He asks through a moan grabbing my hips and thrusting his own against mine. With a ‘click’ my fangs are out, slowly Godric angles his head giving me more of his neck.

“Go ahead Moira. I know you haven't feed tonight.” He moans, running my fangs against the side of his neck goosebumps rise in my wake. Grabbing the collar of his tunic I tug it open before my lips travel down to his collarbone. Opening my mouth wide, I sink my fangs into his soft flesh. Godric’s head falls back thudding against the wooden stall while one of my hands travels between us to find his hardened cock. Stroking him I continue to suck and lap up his blood while my hand brings him to the edge of bliss.

“Mo ghealach agus na réaltaí! Tá mé mise!” (My moon and the stars! I am yours!) He cries as he cums for me. Pulling back I look him in the eyes as his blood stains my lips.

 

“Godric, leave with me. Become mine, the first of my bloodline.” I whisper drawing his eyes to mine, unaware of the ears listening to us.

“Be mine and walk through eternity by my side. I will give you the moon, the stars, and the sun. I will be your mother, your daughter, your child, your mate, just as you will be mine.” I whisper only for him to press his lips against mine, pulling back he looks into my eyes.

 

“I will be the first of your line.” leaning forward our lips crash against each other in a fiery embrace.

 

“Meet me here at daybreak, when the master is resting. Then we shall leave and start a new life.” I whisper between our kisses. Kissing him one last time I stand up only to have silver chains wrap around me. My flesh burns where the chain touches causing my fangs to extend as I scream.

 

“Let her go!” Godric yells only to be punched in the face and knocked to the straw the covers the ground.

 

“My, my. What do we have here.” My maker asks stepping into the room as his men keep ahold of my chains.

“Oh my wild rose, do you think I wouldn't notice?” He asks before appearing next to Godric and grabbing a fist full of his long, dark hair. Lifting him up he forces Godric to look at me as he whispers in his ear.

“Do you really think I would allow you to leave with what is mine, boy.” He laughs as Godric groans.

“Oh I’m going to make sure you both wish you were dead for betraying me. Bring them to my room.” He orders his men as I hiss at him in anger.

 

“He is MINE!” I roar lashing around in my chains, causing more burns to form on my body. Flashing in front of me he grabs my chin in a bruising grip. Forcing me to make eye contact with him I see that his own fangs are extended in his anger.

 

“YOU ARE MINE!! Everything that belongs to you is MINE! No one, not even this boy will have you unless I will it!” He growls in my face. “As your maker I command you, go to my room NOW.”  Feeling the pull that I can not ignore I march to his room growling the whole way. Fear turns in my gut as I step into the room, Godric being thrown in behind me.

“Now I’ll teach you two what happens when you defy me. Moira as your maker I command you, do not fight me or try to stop what I’m going to do to you and the boy.” He orders, tears stream down my cheeks as he rips the chains off my body and I feel the new shackles lock onto me with his words. Turning to Godric next he grabs his face forcing him to make eye contact.

“You will watch everything I will do to her this night, never once will you close your eyes or try to stop me. Then my boy I will do the same thing to you, and once I am done I will turn you into a beast like me and make you do this to her over and over for my own pleasure until I am satisfied.” He says glammering Godric with a wide sadistic smirk on his face. Appearing behind me he grabs my robes and rips them open, shredding the fabric as he appears behind me nude. Grabbing my wrists he holds them in one hand as he enters me in one hard thrust, smaking his hips into mine causing me to cry out.

“That's right little slut. Cry for me.” He growls doing it again and again. His fangs sink into my back as he rips flesh from bone causing me to scream in pain as my blood falls from his lips. White, hot, blinding pain rips another scream from my throat as the sound of a bone breaking fills the room. My right arm hangs limply by my side as my maker keeps up his furious pace. The smell of blood fills my nose as the warm liquid pools down my legs as I feel something in me rip from his pace. He leans forward to my ear.

“I will ruin you for all others, my child.” he coos looking up to meet Godric’s wide eyes.

“Look at your lover now, Moira. See how he comes to save you. Your Little Hero.” He growls as I keep from looking at him.

“Look at him!” He snarls slapping his hips against mine causing my bones to creek. His hand finds my chin making me to look at Godric. His wide eyes are full of fear and anguish, his own tears stream down his face as he watches my body be violated and broken in front of him.

“YES!” My maker crys finding his release inside of me as he bites into my back again to drink my blood. Once he has his fill he throws me to the ground in front of Godric before snapping both of my legs. The pain causes me to black out for a moment only to be awoken at Godric’s cries of pain. Opening my eyes I see my maker has Godric on his hands and knees by me taking him. Tears stream down his face as my maker does the same to him as he did to me. Reaching out I place my hand on his as my maker grunts entering him again.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” I whisper over and over as Godric cries in pain. My makers booming laughter fills the room as he watches us. Pulling out of Godric my maker flashes over to the fire only to appear behind Godric with a brand in his hand.

 

“No!” I cry grabbing Godric’s head and bringing him into my embrace only for my maker to press the brand against Godric’s right shoulder blade. His scream fills my soul with so much pain, only for my maker to grab his hips again and enter him.

“Please my maker, Please stop.” I beg, as Godric cries against my breasts.

“I will do whatever you ask of me, please just stop.” I cry only for my maker to grab my head and slab it to the ground.

 

“This is the lesson you will both learn, my children.” He growls pulling Godric’s arm out of mine only to snap it.

“I am in charge and you follow my rules.” He growls ripping into Godric’s neck, drinking his blood greedily. Slowly draining him in my arms, my maker’s eyes meet mine. Once he has him almost drained he releases his neck only to rip open his wrist and forced it to Godric’s trembling lips.

“Drink, my son.” He orders, groaning as Godric starts to suck mouthfuls of his blood into him.

“Yes, that's it little one.” He urges petting his head. Once Godric has swallowed enough of his blood. He picks him up taking him away from me.

“We will see you at nightfall, Moira” He says taking my Godric away and sealing his fate.


	4. Chapter 4

 

-Chapter 4-

-Rome 52 bc-

 

Laying on the cool stone of my maker's floor I try to contain my sobs as my body tries to heal itself. Hours pass in the blink of an eye, next thing I know the sun has risen and some of the house slaves have picked up my broken body and taken me to be washed. Laying like a limp doll in one of their arms I watch with unseeing eyes as the wall of my prison pass me by. Slowly, the helper places me in the cool water. Their legs keep me from falling over as they wash me thoroughly, their fingers comb through my hair untangling it.

Closing my eyes I feel the hands all over my body as they dry me and dress me. The same arms lift me up and carry me to my maker’s room and lay me in his bed, tucking the silk sheets around me.

“Rest little one, Master Gaius will awaken soon.” A soft voice whispers before pulling the curtains closed around the bed. My sensitive ears listen to the fading footsteps before I allow my heart wrenching sobs to break past my lips. Lifting my unbroken arm I press the palm of my hand firmly into my eyes as I try to rid my mind of the horrible scene that just happened. All too soon I’m dead to the world as the afternoon sun rises and sets.

 

“Moira” I hear my maker’s voice whisper softly by my ear, a weight wrapped around my waist tells me that he has me in his arms. His thumb rubs lightly back and forth against my hip as he starts to kiss my cheek.

“My wild rose, I’m so sorry for hurting you so.” He whispers kissing me again.

“Both of MY children mean the world to me, my rose. I had to teach you both a lesson, my dear. You two are mine, and as long as I live you both will never leave my side.” He growls grabbing my hip in a bruising grip.

“Godric my son, come here.” He calls, in a flash Godric appears before us. My maker’s snaps his fingers causing a young woman no older than seventeen winters to be brought into the room.

“Drink Godric.” He orders, in an instant he’s on the poor girl. Her cries of pain fill the room as he growls, slurping her blood down. A twisted smile spreads across my maker’s face as his hand travels down my hip to my thigh.

“Such a beautiful thing isn't he.” He purrs in my ears his hand slips between my legs, two of his fingers slip inside of me pumping in and out as he growls in my ear watching Godric rip out the woman’s throat. Licking up my throat he pulls away to face Godric.

“Godric, my son. Come I have a gift for you.” He says in a honeyed voice. Ripping his fangs out of the women's corps Godric turns to us, blood drips from his lips down his naked form giving him the look of a rabid animal. His eyes wide and wild, like some kind of ravenous animal, rake over my exposed flesh before turning to our maker.

“Godric, my son.” He coos moving to stand behind him, resting his hands on both of his shoulders he leans into his ear.

“I'll let you have her this night to slate your lust, my son.” He purrs.

 

“N-no” Godric forces out past his hunger. Gaius’s expression falls into a blank look as his hands tighten on Godric’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t think you understand, my son. You don’t have a choice.” Holding firmly to his shoulders he forces Godric over to the foot of the bed.

“As your maker I command you to fuck your sister like the animal you are until your lust is stated. Now, my son, enjoy your gift.” He orders, in a flash Godric is in me, my clothing ripped to shreds around my body. He groans, fangs extended, while I cry out my own fangs popping out from my pain.

“Well that didn’t take long.” Our maker laughs before disappearing out of the room.

 

“Tá brón orm.” (I'm sorry) He grunts pumping in and out of me.

“Tá mé chomh brón orm, mo ghrá.” (I'm so sorry my love) He groans slapping his hips against mine causing tears to pour down my cheeks.

 

“G-Godric it's not your f-fault” I whisper in between his thrusts, my hand reach up to rest on his cheeks.

 

“Tá brón orm brón orm, mo bandia!” His own bloody tears stream down his cheeks as he continues his pace. His hands grab my hips lifting them up to hit a new angle as he speeds up his pace to a blurring speed. Hours pass like this with both of us crying from our maker taking something like our affections and twisting it to use against us. Just before dawn Godric states his lust for my body. Falling onto my breasts he cries in his mother tongue begging for my forgiveness. Lifting my arms I pet his hair just as our maker walks into the room to whisk Godric out of my arms. 

 

Years of this torture pass and in what feels like seconds, with our maker only getting cruller in his ways of breaking Godric and myself. Nightly Godric is forced to rap young weman bought at the slave market until their lower half is unrecognisable, then he is ordered to drain them. When he is done with them our maker turns Godric on me forcing him to hurt me in so many ways. Some nights I am lucky and he allows Godric to rape me, others I am beaten to a bloody pulp unable to move until the next night. His dark eyes always watching with sick glee. If Godric shows any kind of mercy on me, our maker turns it back onto him. His screams will forever ring in my ears. With each night of torture that passes I see less and less of my beaglaoich. Until one night we both find out we have a new brother that has been forced into this hell. Remus, the other little boy that was bought with Godric was now our younger brother.

  
  


Things only got worse from there, until one night a hundred years later. Our maker is called away to meet the king of rome leaving the three of us in the villa with only the command of staying there.

 

“We should kill him.” Remus our hot blooded younger brother says breaking a stone in his bare hands in his anger.

“The three of us could do it.” He says looking up at us with wild brown eyes.

 

“And how would we do that? He can use the maker's command on us to kill us.” I say in anger and worry, knowing once that thought is in their heads they would follow it through with or without me. My eyes dart to Godric to see his own dark eyes lighten up to their once river blue color.

 

“We distract him, Sister.” He says looking up at me with his mad gleam, causing Godric’s shoulders to tense.

“He always seems to drop his guard when ever he is with you, especially when he fucks you-”

 

“No! I will not have my mate hurt by that scum again.” He growls fangs fully extended in his anger.

 

“He’s right though, Godric. The only time our maker is relaxed enough for us to get the drop on him is when he takes me.” I whisper out as he glares at me.

 

“No.” He growls turning around to smash one of the wooden carts behind us into tiny splinters. Huffing, Remus looks at me.

 

“Well are you in sister. Unless you have a better plan?” He asks looking at me waiting on my answer.

 

“I’m one of the only ones that is active during the day because of my gift.” I whisper to myself tapping my chin causing both of my brothers to look at me. Godric appears in front of me with a wicked smile.

 

“Moira, my love, if we drink your blood we will be like you for awhile right?” Godric asks a hopeful glint in his eyes. Crossing my arms I tilt my head to the side thinking it over.

 

“Well, yes it should-” I say only for Remus to cut me off.

 

“Then it’s settled, Moira, you’ll share your blood with us. Once your blood is inside us, we’ll act like we’re going to ground for the day. Then once our “maker” is dead for the day we’ll all give him the true death.” He says causing Godric to smile a wide fanged smile.

 


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

-Rome 52 bc-

 

Feeling the heavy weight of the maker bond that can only be described as a ball and chain being tied to my insides has me and my brothers in the entry hall waiting for our “maker”. Keeping my eyes on the ground I wait until I see out makers sandaled feet before speaking.

“Master, you have returned. How was the meeting with the Sheriff?” A sharp slap to the side of my face is my answer before my maker turns to my brothers next.

 

“The sheriff wants to meet you three, soon.” He growls before looking up at the dark sky that is just starting to lighten.

“We all will be heading to ground now. Like true children of Lilith until that damn fool is out of my way.” He growls before walking past us into his home. Following him like good, obedient, children we head to our own beds to rest for the day. Laying with my brothers, I lay in the middle with Godric pressed into my front. His arms wrap around my waist, while his head rests on top of mine. Remus lays with his back pressed firmly against mine, letting me know the only two people I can trust in this world are close. Laying still like a statue and holding our breaths, we wait for hours listening for the sounds of our maker going dead for the day. After hours of waiting I feel Remus twitch his shoulder against my own. Like a ripple effect the three of us our out of our bed.

 

“Let’s have fun with this.” Remus mouths to us before wrapping his hands in cloth then he grabs the silver enchanted chains our maker has used on us many atimes. In a flash we surround our maker's bed as he slumbers. Pulling out silver knives we move in an instant. Remus wraps the chains around our maker's body then we stab one of the silver blades in his throat so he can not speak a command to stop us. Lurching up our maker stares at us as his blood flows free of his burning wound and out of his mouth staining his fangs red. Coughing and gagging we start to giggle in glee as he struggles against his chains only to burn his naked flesh on the silver.

 

“I’m sorry Master.” I coo out in a giggle, reaching out to touch his cheek.

“But we are done being your toys.” Taking the knife from Godric I start to carve into his lower half removing the parts he has torchered me and MY brothers with for years. Godric’s excitement fills me though our blood bond as I hack away his prized weapon causing blood to squirt onto my white dress staining it red. Stepping back to admire my work I hand the blade to Remus next allowing him to cut off what pieces he feels is his right. Turning around I grab Godric’s face crashing his lips against mine I feel the freedom of being able to kiss the man I love without our maker forcing him to hurt me. His lips press back just a fiercely before he pulls back to grab a hot iron that he placed in the fire while I was having my fun. Leaning near my ear he whispers

 

“Don’t worry, my love. Soon I can make love to you like I always wanted too.” licking up the side of my ear I feel a chill run up my spine as excitement flows through me. Following my Godric’s movements I see the masterpiece our baby brother has made. Both of our maker's hands are missing along with the flesh from the elbows down leaving just bone as our brother giggles in mad glee.

 

“Look what I’ve learned Father.” He says putting emphasis on the last word.

“Aren’t you proud of your son?” He asks standing up he grabs our maker's head by his hair forcing him to look our brother in is eyes.

“SAY IT!” He growls causing our maker to try and speak through the silver blade only for gurgles to be the only sound he can make. Remus’s smile is twisted as he steps back allowing Godric to step forward. Taking the branding Iron Godric’s face breaks out in a similar smile, pressing the iron to his forehead Godric starts to brand his whole body. The stench of burning flesh fills the air as my brothers laugh as our maker tries to scream in pain. Next Godric grabs the hot poker, it's glowing hot tip hiss’s in the air as Godric slowly edges closer to our maker.

 

“Do you remember all the times you forced yourself on Moira, Remus, or myself, Master?” He asks cocking his head to the side, looking like the innocent teen his body is stuck at.

“It’s time you felt what we did, Master.” He says with a with a wide smile on his face.

 

-Dallas Texas Modern Day-

 

Clutching My Godric’s hand tightly in my own I sit on his right nearest to Nan Flanagan while Isabelle sits on his right. Godric’s only child, Eric, sits in a footstool at the head of the room looking like he owns the place. Across from us a younger vampire with dark hair, and a young halfling sit staring at me with confusion. 

“Do you have any fucking idea of the pr mess you have made?” Nan asks staring at Eric with that cold glare she gets that just makes me want to rip out her eyes.

“And who has to Fucking clean that shit up? Me not you! Me!” she all but growls at him.

“I should drain everyone of you bastards.” She mutters loud enough for us all to hear.

 

“Stain went into that church on his own. None of knew anything about it.” Eric starts causing me to snap my head to look at my sheriff.

 

“Oh really? Because everyone who has meet Stain in the last three hundred years knew that he had a kink on slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue.” Nan growls causing Isobelle to jump to Godric’s defence. The halfling looks around the room tilting her head like she’s trying to ‘hear’ something, catches my eye.

 

“And how were we supposed to know this time he meant it?!” She asks Causing Nan to open her mouth.

 

“Not my problem.” Her voice grates on my nerves. “Yours” She says looking straight at Godric as he avoids looking anyone in the eyes.

 

“Don’t talk to him that way.” Eric jumps to his maker's defence my own muscles tensing.

 

“Don’t talk to me that way.” With a calm smile, causing me to flash in front of her and grab her by her throat lifting her into the air.

 

“I put you in your position, I can and will take it away if you keep speaking to your elders in that way.” I growl through clenched teeth as her bodyguards stand back not knowing what to do with an irate queen. Dropping her on her ass I turn to face the other vampires in the room with the air of a queen.

“What is done is done. We can’t change what has happened only make it better. Stain will answer to the magister. Isobelle will take over Godric’s position as sheriff.” I start to order only for nan to interpret me.

 

“You can’t do that you have no aturity-”

 

“Child, I am over four thousand years old. My reach stretches a lot further than your own.” I say with a blank face before turning back to look over everyone in the room.

“Isobelle, Godric you don’t have to worry about the paperwork I will speak to the king of Texas myself and handle your promotion, Isobelle. Godric, you will return to Louisiana with Eric and I. Eric we will discuss how you handled your missing maker and the actions that WILL be taken from now on by EVERY vampire under my rule.” I say giving him the look my children say is my mad mommy look.

 

“Yes your majesty” Eric answers.

 

“Of course, Fionnghuala.” Godric saying in a voice I haven’t heard in a long time, his eyes meet mine in a way that scream out dark promises once we’re alone.

“Now, since that is done. Nan I expect you to handle this situation in a very delicate way. Tell the people that Godric one of our oldest and wisest vampires went for peace talks with the FOTS and they refused to allow him to leave without him causing bloodshed. Twist that in a way to show the world we mean no harm and the FOTS are the true evil ones trying to harm one of our elders.” I say waving my hand over my shoulder as my child grabs Nan by the shoulders to escort her out of my sight.

“God I hate that welp.” I mutter once she's out of earshot.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


-Chapter 6-

-Dallas Texas modern day-

-Godric's pov-

 

I watched as my Fionnghuala takes control of the room, ordering everyone around in a way that demands your loyalty. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time fills me as I meet her eyes. Flashes of bare freckled flesh against mine fills my mind of memories of long ago. The way her body would meet mine in our mutual pleasure. My body aches for her touch that I'm undeserving of. I watch closely as her child excorts Nan Flanagan out of the room along with her guards. 

“God, I hate that welp.” She mutters loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“Isobelle, it was nice to meet you.” She says in clear dismissal, standing in a flash Isobelle bows her head to my Fionnghuala.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, your majesty.” She says before leaving us.

 

“Come Sookie.” The other vampire Bill, says only for Fionnghuala to stop him.

 

“Oh I think not William Compton. Miss Sookie Stackhouse, you're a telepath right?” She asks coming to stand in front of her.

 

“Yes how did you know that and my name?” The little blonde asks tilting her head in a child like way causing Fionnghuala to smile.

 

“Your family has been close to my line for generations.” She says tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“My child, if you ever need anything all you have to do is call me. I will make sure it happens. After all that is what family is for.” She says taking the girls phone in a flash and placing her number in it.

 

“Sookie is MINE, your majesty. If she needs anything she will ask me.” Bill says causing my fangs to drop at his arrogant tone.

 

“BILL!” Sookie yells in an aghast tone, only for Fionnghuala to laugh.

 

“Oh young one, you forget your place.” In a flash she has him by his neck in the air.

“If I wanted to take Sookie from you, which is my right, You wouldn’t stand a chance against me. I am over 4000 years old, I have seen more in this world than anyone in this room has.” She growls lowering Bill to the ground in front of her.

“Now, young one, I believe you owe me an apology for your arrogance.” She says letting go of his neck.

 

“Forgive me your Majesty.” He says bowing his head to my queen.

“I will not allow my arrogance to blind me again.” He says, a wide smile spreads across Fionnghuala’s lips. Reaching up she pats his cheek like a true mother would to sooth her child.

“It’s alright young one. I know it will happen again. You are young, it is bound to happen. Just do not let it happen around any other but myself, you might not be forgiven so easily.” she says turning back to Sookie, her brown eyes wide at Fionnghuala’s show of strength.

 

“Thank you ma'am but I don't really need much.” She says in a soft shy tone. Fionnghuala smiles a true smile at her shyness, one that lightens her whole face in a way I haven't seen since I was human.

 

“Well in any case, if you decide you need anything don't hesitate to call me little one. Now off with you both.” She says waving her hands in a shooing manner. Once the door closes her shoulders square as she rounds on my child.

 

“Eric, you and I have much to discuss. But first I wish to speak to Godric alone. My child please make sure Eric makes it back to his room alright. He is now grounded until I say other wise. Godric. You will be staying with me until we head home. Now come.” She says turning and walking out the door, her hips sway just enough to draw my eyes to them.

“Godric, are you going to stare at my ass all night or are you going to come back to our room.” She states causing a smile to grace my lips.

 

“It is such a nice ass, My Queen. It is hard not to stare at it.” I say only for her to spin around and stand in front of me, her arms snake around my neck her eyes meet mine. Leaning forward she whispers in my ear.

 

“Now I know where Eric gets it from.” She says before grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her to our room. Once the door to our room closes she has my back against the wall, her lips meet mine in a firey passion that has my own blood heating in response. My hands slip around her back, in a flurry of motion I have her dress off and thrown across the room. My own cloths follow as her hands throw me to the floor, climbing on top of me she rubs her core against me pulling a strangled moan to be wretched from my throat. My fangs click out as I grab her hips and flip us over. With a deep growl that vibrates in my chest I thrust into her causing her to cry out in my language.

 

“ _ Oh, my Godric!” _ A swell of pride fills my chest as I hilt myself again.

 

_ “You are MINE! My sun and sky.” _ I growl out bending down lick up her leg to her stomach while keeping myself as deep inside her as possible.

_ “There is no other!” _ I growl biting down on her breast drawing a light line of her wine like blood. Her moans fill my head with every pass of my tongue.

 

_ “There has never been another!”  _ She cries out grabbing me and flip us over. Sitting on top of me she starts to move her hips up and down pumping me inside her tight core. My eyes roll back behind my lids before snapping open as she grabs my shoulders and pulls me up toward her. Nuzzling my neck her hips start slapping mine while her tongue trails up my neck before her fangs sink into my veins. My moans mix with her gulps, while our hips keep moving at a blinding speed. Reaching behind her I grab her ass in both of my hands standing up while she wraps her long legs around my hips. In seconds I'm bouncing her on my cock. Her plump blood stained lips release my neck as she cries out. Her fingers tangle in my dark locks as she claims my lips with her own like all those years ago. Our tongues twist and tangle exploring each other's mouths. In a flash I have her sitting on a countertop, my fingers tangle in her flaming curls, with a sharp tug I angle her head to the right and bite into her neck. 

 

Hours later we lay in bed tangled in each other's arms. Her head rests on my chest as we wait for the sun to rise. Her fingers trace the tattoo’s of my tribe while our blood bond carries the feeling we haven't felt so strongly in over a thousand years. My fingers run through her hair as I close my eyes enjoying this feeling only for the memory that caused us to part to resurface.

 

“Godric” Her angelic voice calls my name as her soft hands leave my chest to caress my cheek as she feels my distress.

 

_ “My sunlight, I’m so sorry for all those years ago.”  _ I whisper only for her to lay on top of me.

 

“No listen to me Godric, and you better listen well. That was over a thousand years ago and wasn’t your fault. I should have know you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.” 

 

“He was your son Fionn, and I took his mortal life. I was a raging beast and tried to hurt you when you took him away.”


End file.
